Of Love and Hamsters
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Daisuke has a new, mischievous hamster who likes to crawl around in clothing! What will Ken think of the new rodent? Warnings!: YaoiShounen ai! KensukeDaiken! In other words, Ken and Daisuke smoochin! Curious hamsters! Fluff!


Notes: Kensuke fluff

Notes:Kensuke fluff!Shounen ai!Ken and Daisuke gettin' kissy-kissy gropey-gropey!^_~Oh, and I have to admit, the title is a bit deceiving…it's not really about love, just hamsters.

Random babble:I'm pet-sitting a hamster!What's that mean?More Kensuke fluffiliciousness from your resident fluffy writer! ^_^; Yay!Oh, and in response to all this fluffy goodness (goodness?) that I've been writing, I _will_ work more on my AU multi-part Kensuke/Daiken fic, seeing as how I've only gotten the prologue and part of the first chapter completed.::sigh::

Disclaimer:Digimon and its characters belong to Toei Animation, Saban, and all those other special people.Sparky belongs to my little friend Elisa.^_~

===============

Of Love and Hamsters

By: Michiko

"What's that?" Ken asked, eyeing Daisuke skeptically and raising a curious eyebrow at the bundle the redhead was holding in his arms.

Daisuke smiled, and Ken found that the expression didn't deter far from mischievous.

"Look!" Daisuke shouted, shoving his hands in front of Ken's face.

Ken flinched away and let his gaze focus on the creature Daisuke had presented to him.

"You brought a _rat_ to my house?"

Daisuke frowned and cradled the rodent to his chest protectively, looking more than a little offended.He stuck his tongue out at his navy-haired friend and turned away, cooing to the animal he held in his arms as if it knew it had been called a rat.

"It's not a _rat_," Daisuke finally explained."It's a _hamster_."

Ken snorted incredulously.

"It's still a dirty rodent, and it's still in _my_ house.What'd you bring it here for?"

Daisuke immediately became defensive and turned his back to Ken.

"He's not an _it_, either!And his name is Sparky!"

Ken sighed.

"Fine, fine…why did you bring Sparky over?"

Daisuke didn't answer, stroking the soft fur of his new hamster and whispering baby-gibberish to him.

"It's okay…Ken really isn't a bad person.He's nice.He just doesn't understand hamsters.Give him some time, he'll come around."

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to face Ken with an angry snarl plastered across his face.

"What do you want, hamster-hater?"

Ken blinked and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I…hamster-hater?I never said…"

"You were mean to Sparky!Look at him!" Daisuke shouted, shoving the hamster in Ken's face again."How could you not love that face?Isn't he cute?Isn't he?!"

Ken, noticing Daisuke was on the brink of desperation, pet Sparky's head gently and smiled.

"Yes, he's cute."

"Hold him," Daisuke prompted, still holding the animal only mere centimeters from Ken's nose.

"Wha…why?I…I told you he's cute!I'm sorry for being mean!What else do you want?"

"For you to hold him.Come on, he's harmless!What are you afraid of?"

Ken sighed in defeat.He didn't have any justifiable argument for not wanting to hold the rodent.He simply didn't like to.But knowing Daisuke, he wasn't going to win the argument, and he held his hands out to receive Sparky.Within a second, the hamster was in his palms, gazing up at him curiously and blinking owlishly.Ken melted.

"Aww…"

"See?I told you!" Daisuke announced triumphantly. 

Ken scratched Sparky's head delicately with his index finger and giggled.

Sparky, however, had something else in mind, and he darted up Ken's arm.The violet-eyed boy was about to protest, but froze suddenly.His eyes widened significantly.

"What is it, Ken?"

"He…went down my shirt…"

Daisuke stared dumbly at Ken for just a moment before he doubled over with laughter.Ken narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"It's not funny!Get him out!"

Daisuke took the liberty of laughing a bit longer before making any effort to calm himself.When he finally did, he gazed up at Ken with a certain glimmer in his eyes that caused a shiver to trickle down Ken's spine.

"Take off your shirt."

Ken sputtered.

"Wh…what?!"

"I said, take off your shirt.It's not like he can crawl around in your shirt if you're not wearing one, right?"

Ken hesitated, turning slightly pink.

"I… I don't…"

His eyes went wide again.

"What now?Did he bite you or something?"

"He…he just went down my pants!"

Daisuke slapped his hand over his mouth and turned red from restrained laughter.

"At this rate we'll have to strip you naked!"

Ken's face faded through a spectrum of red slowly and finally rested on deep crimson.Then, suddenly, as Ken was just beginning to think the situation couldn't get any worse or more embarrassing, Daisuke's hand was in his pants.

"D-Daisuke!!"Ken shrieked, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he felt his friend feeling around inside his slacks.

Daisuke fumbled around, searching with his hand for his new hamster.

"I… I think I…" Daisuke mumbled, voice strained with effort as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Ken gasped."DAISUKE!G…get out of there!"

Daisuke turned to Ken and pouted like an infant who'd had his lollipop taken away.Reluctantly, he slipped his hand out of Ken's pants.

"I want Sparky!Take off your pants!" the redhead shouted immediately upon exiting his friend's pants.

"Daisuke!" Ken practically begged for mercy, his voice wavering.

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows and dove for Ken, grabbing at the waist of his pants and tugging them to the floor.

"DAISUKE!" 

Daisuke's eyes lit up when he spotted Sparky dangling precariously from the rim of Ken's underwear, his little claws clinging for dear life at the fabric.

"Sparky!" Daisuke shouted, tackling Ken and wrapping a fist around the small rodent who thought it would be interesting to climb around inside his new owner's best friend's clothing.

"D…Daisuke?" Ken asked warily.

Daisuke looked up at Ken, noticing for the first time that he was straddling his navy-haired best friend who was clad in only his shirt and a pair of underwear.He blushed furiously.

"Yeah, Ken…?"

"Uhm… Now that you have your…your hamster, can I, ah…put my clothes back on?"

Daisuke tentatively looked down at Ken in his half-dressed state, something mysterious glimmering briefly in the chocolate depths of his eyes, and considered saying, "No", but decided against it.

"S…sure.Why not?" Daisuke responded, even as he remained completely dormant on Ken's body.

"Um…do you want to get off of me so I can?"

Something flashed quickly across Daisuke's eyes, darkening them, but only for a moment.

"N…no, not really," the redhead answered slowly.

Then there was a silence, not awkward but not comfortable, that stretched on for an unknown amount of time before Daisuke finally decided to do something about it and leaned up to touch his mouth to Ken's.

Ken neither moved away nor responded, and Daisuke did nothing to further the kiss.Their lips were simply touching, and that seemed enough.Then Daisuke pulled away slowly.

"Daisuke…" Ken breathed.

It was more an exhalation than a word, but words seemed unnecessary.Ken leaned up, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's neck, and touching his lips to Daisuke's again, this time with more force and enough passion to cause the redhead to moan into the violet-eyed boy's mouth.

Daisuke responded to the kiss accordingly.

And Sparky was left, forgotten, to roam Ken's bedroom all on his own.

~Owari~


End file.
